1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to floorplanning a physical design for an integrated circuit chip. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of floorplanning a hierarchical physical design to improve placement and routing.
2. Related Art
The process of generating a physical design for an integrated circuit chip is complicated. The physical design represents the layout of the integrated circuit chip on a semiconductor, such as silicon, and is utilized to fabricate the integrated circuit chip. There are several types of physical designs: flat physical designs and hierarchical physical designs. Typically, the physical design is generated in several stages. Examples of these stages include floorplanning, placement, routing, and verification. In a flat physical design these stages are sequentially performed on the entire layout, while in a hierarchical physical design these stages are sequentially performed on partitions of the layout referred as blocks (or place-and-route blocks).
Floorplanning is performed before placement and routing. Thus, floorplanning affects subsequent stages such as placement and routing. The main goal and objective of floorplanning is creating a floorplan. The floorplan can determine whether placement and routing are possible for the physical design.
During the top-level floorplanning stage of a hierarchical physical design, blocks are arranged on a selected chip area and chip shape. In arranging the blocks, individual blocks are sized and shaped. These blocks can have any number of cells that execute digital or analog functions (e.g., NAND, NOR, D flip-flop, etc.) by connectively grouping circuit elements such as transistors, capacitors, resistors, and other circuit elements. Moreover, these blocks can have one or more macrocells. A macrocell is a functional module such as RAM, ROM, ALU, etc. Each of these cells and macrocells has one or more ports (or terminals) for inputting signals or outputting signals, each of which, in turn, may connect to one or more ports of other cells and macrocells via metal wires. A net is a set of two or more ports that are connected. Generally, the input to the floorplanning stage is a netlist for the integrated circuit chip. A netlist is a list of nets for the integrated circuit chip.
Continuing, the location of Input/Output blocks is determined. These Input/Output blocks facilitate connections/communication with external components. An Input/Output block may have bonding pad cells or bump cells. Moreover, power distribution and clock distribution are determined during the top-level floorplanning stage of the hierarchical physical design. Furthermore, the top-level floorplanning stage is performed with the objectives of minimizing the chip area and minimizing delay.